The Red Jacket
by JSVmedia
Summary: Kai finds out that Riku is alive but lost his memory about his past life. Riku also is living as a superhero called the Red Jacket. How is Riku is still alive and and is going on between Riku and everything else?


Riku is Alive

Riku is Alive?

It's been 5 years since the death of Diva and everyone is setting a normal life. Kai is taking care of Diva and Riku's two children. David enters the Miyagusuku restaurant.

"David, long time to see," said Kai.

"Hello Kai, how is Diva's children?" ask David. 

"Good but they are driving the babysitter Mao crazy," said Kai.

"Can we talk upstairs, there's something I need to tell you," said David then Kai and David went upstairs and David has surprising news for Kai.

"WHAT? Riku is alive? How is that possible?" ask Kai.

"We were surprise too. We don't know too much about how Riku survived or anything that happened from Riku's apparent death and now, but all we know that he's in experience of an adult, Riku owns a diner, and Riku has lost all of his memory about his past life. Right now Riku goes by the name of Riku Stern and Riku is living at San Francisco," said David.

"I must go over there and check it out myself," said Kai.

"We thought so, that's why we booked you a ticket to San Francisco already. But what are you going to do when you find Riku?" ask David.

"I'm not so sure but I'll try to get his memory back before taking him home," said Kai.

"What about Diva's children," ask David.

"Uh, Mao can hold them for a few days," said Kai then they hear a loud crash in the other room. 

"Oh no, now I have to clean that up," yelled Mao. 

"On second thought, can you watch them?" ask Kai then David agrees to watch Diva's children with Mao while Kai goes and tries to find Riku in San Francisco area.

On the San Francisco Chronicle's first page is about a red superhero that they call the Red Jacket with a bow and arrow takes down a drug lord.

Kai quickly went to Riku's restaurant and then smiled seeing a 20-year-old Riku at the diner counter.

"Ladies and gentleman we are having a milkshake special. We are having a mixed chocolate and banana milkshake with a caramel flavored cream," said Riku and everyone in the restaurant are pleased with Riku's special.

"May I help you sir?" ask Riku to Kai.

"Uh, table for one," said Kai then Kai sits down at the counter and keeps staring at Riku.

"Do you want anything sir?" ask Riku.

"Uh, do you know anything part of your life before today?" ask Kai.

"No, I lost my memory when I was 15. I woke up with my memory lost of the coast of France and the only thing I remember my first name. Why do you ask?" ask Riku.

"No reason at all. You remind me about someone that I once knew," said Kai.

"Help, someone stole my purse," yelled a lady. Then a burglar is rushing passed the diner open door then Riku grabs a spoon and then throws it through the diner front door and the spoon hitting the burglar and then the burglar ends up crashing into a cop on a bike.

In the afternoon, Riku starts walking back to his apartment and Kai starts to follow Riku. Riku turns to an alley and then Kai follows him to the alley and then Kai lost Riku like Riku vanished into thin air. 

"Where did he go?" ask Kai as Kai talks to a cat on a trash can next to Kai.

Then a small rock hits the cat's tail and then the cat jumps into Kai's face and Kai is trying to pull the cat off on his face. Riku is on the roof and it appears that Riku is the one that dropped the rock on the cat's tail. Then Riku's head started to heart and Riku starts to remember flashes about Kai.

"Who is he? Why do I feel I know him?" ask Riku. 

Later Riku returns to his apartment and there waiting Mui.

"Welcome home Riku," said Mui.

"Thanks Mui," said Riku then Riku and Mui kissed.

Day turns into night and Kai is sitting next to the cat that scratched Kai earlier at the alley where Kai lost Riku.

"If I knew where Riku lives then finding him would be easy," said Kai. 

Then the cat hisses and Kai sees two Chiropterans appearing out of manhole.

"What? I thought Diva is dead so no more Chiropterans," said Kai then Kai grabs the cat but Kai is trapped as the two Chiropterans blocks Kai's escape routes and Kai has no gun to defend himself. Then an arrow hits one of the Chiropterans then the Chiropterans dies. 

Kai and the second Chiropteran looks up on a roof of a building across the street and on top of the roof of the building is the 14-year-old Riku with a crossbow and the crossbow has two sharp daggers on both ends of Riku's crossbow. 

"Riku?" ask Kai.

Then the Chiropteran flies and charges at Riku then Riku gets another arrow then Riku fires the arrow into the Chiropteran's right eye and killing the Chiropteran. A third Chiropteran sneaks up behind Riku and then charges at Riku. Then Riku stabs the third Chiropteran with the blades of Riku's crossbow. 

Kai quickly went up to the roof but Riku disappeared before Kai arrived. 

In the morning, Kai calls David on a pay phone about the continuing appurtenance of the Chiropterans.

"I thought Diva is dead so no more Chiropterans," said Kai.

"Unfortunately Diva was not the only one that can turn people into Chiropterans. There is another person that can turn people into Chiropterans. His name is Paul Walton," said David.

"Paul Walton? The billionaire and owner of Walton Science and Technology Corporation?" ask Kai. 

"That's the one," said David. 

"Why you don't go after Paul Walton?" ask Kai.

"Have you been reading the newspapers? Other than turning people into Chiropterans, the newspaper reported the last person who tried to attack him ended up in San Quinton for 25 years, and not only that, Walton bankrupted the family of the person who attacked Walton last and there has been more than a hundred reports like that," said David. 

"Anyway, I think Riku is this red vigilante who they call the Red Jacket and he killed three Chiropterans last night," said Kai. 

"So Riku is the Red Jacket. I getting the feeling that Diva never attended to kill Riku, I think Diva knew about Walton and she probably chose Riku to take care of Walton," said David.

"Why Riku didn't take care of Walton or Diva had her Chevaliers to take care of Walton?" ask Kai.

"Diva's Chevaliers are too recognized to Walton and Walton has Chevaliers of his own that are much stronger than Diva's Chevaliers and for Riku, I think Riku isn't strong enough to take on Walton's Chevaliers alone or Riku doesn't know about Mr. Walton but I'm not sure," said David. 

"I'm going to talk to Riku and try to know what Riku remembers so far," said Kai. 

"Try talk to him at his apartment at Elmer Street and Cameron Drive," said David.

"Well thanks for telling me where he lives now," said Kai then Kai hangs up the phone and went to Riku's apartment. Kai knocks on Riku's door and ….

TO BE CONTINUED…

Why is Riku is still alive? Why Riku lost his memory and will he regain his memory? How did Riku learned archery skills? How Mui got cured and why Riku haven't gone after Walton? Find out in the next chapter. 


End file.
